caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Nightmare On Deedstown Manor
After watching a movie, Casper's manor gets plauged by a poltergeist. Will Casper & the gang get rid of the poltergeist or will they become victims of it? Part 1 On a rainy night, Casper, Mantha, Ra, Wolfie, Spooky, and Pearl are watching a movie about poltergeists. Spooky and Pearl are the only ones that are enjoying the movie while Casper and his friends are getting frightened. The movie shows a group of people running from floating objects that are attacking them. The door opens at the same time as a flash of lightning, which causes everyone except Spooky to scream in terror. It turns out to be Jimmy who is just here to see what the commosion is about. Ra explains that Kibosh sent them to Casper's Manor during the school week for some reason. Jimmy notices the movie and claims that he has seen that before, it is where the poltergeist kidnaps the group one by one. Jimmy joins in following by the Ghostly Trio that just overheard the movie. After the movie finishes, Spooky shows everyone a paper demon face in front of their faces. The group gets frightened and Pearl finds it not funny. Wolfie exclaims that a poltergeist doesn't happen when a New Yorker fakes it. Casper's cousin denies it as poltergeists are just fictional phenanemons. Jimmy then agrees with Spooky as there is nothing to worry about. Suddenly the power goes out and Jimmy is heard screaming. Then the lights come back on and everyone is relieved untill Fatso notices that somebody is not here. Jimmy is gone and the gang is horrorfied as that he disappeared during a power outage. Ra thinks that its a poltergeist, only for Spooky to denie it as running away from being scared by the power outage. The Ghosty Trio announce that their going to bed and Stinky suggested that by tomarrow Jimmy will come back. Ra, Mantha, and Wolfie grab some blunt weapons just incase something attacks them (Ra with a baseball bat, Mantha with a golf club, and Wolfie with a chair). The ghost children go upstairs with a frightened Casper. In Casper's room, Spooky is sleeping on the bed while Casper is trying to sleep on a floating matress (from "Back To Ghoul"). Casper couldn't sleep because he's been hearing strange noises latley and the fact that there might be a poltergeist. Casper wakes Spooky up and tells him that he thinks that there's a poltergeist in the manor. Spooky reminds Casper what he said about poltergeists earlier, but Casper wasn't fully convinced as he floats back to his matress. He finds a ant farm full of cockroaches, which causes Casper to tell Spooky to come over here. Spooky claims that its just Caspers imagination running wild suggesting that a poltergeist might have left it there. Spooky goes back to the bed and finds a jar full of green slime with Casper behind him, and sees billions of sand grain around the bed. Casper is now convinced that its his imagination and goes back to sleep. While Caspers sleeping, Spooky is starting the think that his cousin is right about the poltergeist. Spooky then thinks that a late night snack will get his mind off of this whole non sense. Spooky quietley floats down stairs while quietley bringing Casper with him. He sees Ra, Mantha, and Wolfie sleeping (Ra on the chair, Mantha on the couch, and Wolfie on the rug) still holding their weapons. Spooky sneaks into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator and grabs some jelly. Spooky makes a peanut butter-jelly sandwitch and is about to eat. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder and gets a scared look on his face. It turns out to be Casper asking what they are doing in the kitchen. Spooky tries to come up with an answer untill the Ghostly Trio show up claiming that they can't sleep with all the mysterious racket. Fatso grabs the sandwitch and eats it leaving Spooky disappointed. Pearl shows up exclaiming that the manor reeks with poltergeist. Ra, Mantha, and Wolfie come in asking what the commotion is about. Fatso informs them that he is just about to make another sandwitch as he is checking the fridge for more jelly. Suddenly the refridgerator moves and sucks Fatso in. Stretch opens the fridge only to find Fatso not in there anymore. Spooky claims that Fatso may be just invisible. Casper then notices something wrong with his cousin and asks if he's scared of the poltergeist. Spooky denies is untill a flash of thunder and lightning is heard, which causes Spooky to say yes. The two ghosts started screaming in terror along with their friends and the two remaining uncles. Everybody is gathered at the interior hall trying to think of a way of the poltergeist before they all lose their minds. Ra suggests that they'll just take the Dimension Tube. But when he is going to activate the tube, he discovers that the clock that activates it is gone and asks "What happened to the clock". Stretch and Stinky claims that they don't know as they try to fly out of the manor in terror. However, they can't get through the door for some reason. Casper realizes that the poltergeist has somehow made the manor walls ghost proof. After the "Ghostly Duo" give up trying to fly through the door, Spooky discovers a note on the front door. The note says "If you want to see your friends again and survive, search for a bowl with a hole in the middle. Sincerely, the poltergeist". Pearl gets excited that it must be some kind of riddle as she loves riddles. Mantha takes the note from Spooky and claims that it may be their only hope to survive this night. Spooky asks what they should do inorder to solve the riddle. The zombie answers that since their all trapped in the manor, the answer to the riddle should be indoors. Casper suggests that they should spit into groups of two. Wolfie then suddenly walks to Casper saying that he's with him. The friendly ghost then pairs everyone up (Ra and Stinkey, Stretch and Mantha, Pearl and Spooky), while he and Wolfie stay in the interior hall so they can call for help. Everyone leaves the hall in groups. Stretch and Mantha enter Casper's room, Spooky and Pearl go to the living room, Stinky and Ra go to the bathroom upstairs. In the bathroom, Ra searches it while Stinky is enjoying the smell from the toilet. Ra asks Stinky if he gets the riddle of not. Stinkey says that the answer has to be a bowl with a hole on it. He guesses the toilet, opens it, and tries to get a peek at whats inside. While doing that, Ra searches some more untill he finds a piece of paper taped to the interior of the sink. Ra grabs the paper and tells Stinky that he thinks he found a clue. Before Stinky could approach Ra, the toilet starts rumbling as it grows to monstrous size. Ra and Stinkey scream in terror as the toilet grabs stinkey with its mouth and flushes him down. Ra ends up running away with the clue from the toilet by exiting the bathroom. To be continued. Music Video: Cabin Fever by the Scare School students and staff The students and staff are on Cappy's ship looking bored as the ship is drifting on the air. Dash: Its been 5 hours since we left Deedstown. Alder: 4 and a half hours without a breeze.... Nurse: Oh no! I got the madness! I GOT CABIN FEVER! Flyboy: I got it too! (music starts) Alder & Dash: CABIN FEVER! Blodge: I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain Gargoyle: I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane Thatch, Mosshead, and Slither: We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas Been stuck at sky so long we have simply gone bananas All: Ariba! Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic Casper, Ra, and Mantha: We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had We got cabin fever, we're all going mad Triclops: Grab your partner by the ears Lash him to the wheel Do-si-do step on his toe Listen to him squeal Allemande left, allemande right It's time to sail or fall Swing your partner over the side Drop him in the sky Heady: We got cabin fever Frank: No if's, and's, or but's Heady: We're disoriented Frank: And demented Both: And a little nuts Harpy, Cappy, and the nurse: ''Ach du lieber Volswagen car (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo) Saur braten viener schnitzel Und a vunder bar (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo) ''Quisi, Alder, Dash, and Professor Burns: We were flying, flying the wind was on our side Wolfie: And then it died Mickey: I've got cabin fever I think I've lost my grip Monaco: I'd like to get my hands on Whoever wrote this script Casper: Si! Jackie Hyde (beast form): I was floating 'neath a tropic moon And dreaming of a blue lagoon Now I'm crazy as a loon All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward We were flying, flying headed who knows where And now though we're all here We're not all there (dance break) Cabin fever! Beaky: Hey guys, the wind is back! Dash: What was I doing? Dummy Girl: What just happened? Casper: Hope I didn't do anything embaressing. Part 2 Ra is still running and screaming from the bathroom. The groups all gather in the interior hall to see what Ra is screaming about. Stretch notices that Stinky is gone, which Ra confirms why he is screaming. Wolfie tells the gang that the phone line is dead, to which Casper proves by showing them. Suddenly the TV comes on with static, causing Mantha to ask who turned it on. Spooky wonders what Ra has in his hand. Ra remembers the clue he found and reads the paper. The paper says "Fear will take on physical forms as long as I have you in this manor. And if you don't know what to do, find the only fireplace in the house". Nobody know what the first part means, but Casper guesses the 2nd part being in his room. Everyone heads for Casper's room as they slowly open the door. But all they find is a silver suit of armor on the bed. Wolfie is feeling uncomfortable with the armor due to werewolves problem with silver. Pearl noticed that somebody doused the fire place. Mantha realizes that its the next clue as she sees a message in a bottle. Before they can pick the bottle up, the armor comes to life and starts to attack Wolfie. As Wolfie is running around the room, Stretch saw something up the chimney. A long vacube cleaner pipe swooped down and looks around untill it notices Stretch. The vacube pipe sucks up Stretch and leaves. Meanwhile, Wolfie is dealing with the armor by tricking it into charging into the fireplace. Wolfie blocks the fireplace with Casper's bed, much to Spooky's dismay. Caspet gets dissapointed that both Jimmy and his uncles fell victim to the poltergeist. Ra suggests not to touch anything suspicious untill they find the next clue. Spooky takes the message out of the bottle. The message says "The sooner you look under sheet covered furniture, the closer you will save your friends. Signed, the poltergeist". The kids return to the living room as its the only room with sheeted furniture. Casper sees a scream-cicle on a plate attatched to string, and goes after it due to suspicion. Casper tells his friends that he is going after that plated scream-cicle. Once he arrives at the kitchen, he sees a familiar looking shadow version of himself. However Casper is not sure if its a reflection and starts dancing. Casper finishes and tries to float away untill the his shadow self floats in front of him. The shadow says that Casper still can't run from him, which causes Casper to remember his shadow self from a while ago. Meanwhile, Ra is using a flashlight to find the next clue. While checking under the chair, he spots a crockadile dressed like a hobo. It comes out of the chair and asks Ra and the kids if they can spare any change. Ra started screaming by running for the interior hall with the others in pursuit. While in the interior hall, Mantha is thinking about all the things that attacked them. She asks Ra how Stinky got kidnapped, to which he answers a toilet came to life and flushed him down. Spooky confirms that it was Stinky's worst nightmare. Now that he mentioned it, Mantha deduces the meaning of the second clues first part. It is then the gang realized that they gotta find Casper. At the kitchen, Casper is trying to remind his dark self that he already told him about what he'll later be. The dark Casper is getting impatient with Casper and trys to grab him, only to miss when Mantha pulled Casper out of the room. Casper asks Ra and Mantha where the dark Casper came from. Mantha told him its what he's afraid of, so its only half real. Wolfie shows up with a small vacube, gives it to Casper, and he uses it on his dark self. The gang is relieved that they got rid of one of their fears since the found out that the silver suit of armor was Wolfies worst fear. Casper asks where Pearl is, which causes Spooky to panic and check the living room again. Spooky realizes that the poltergeist might have gotten her too. Casper informs his friends that losing Pearl is one of Spooky's fears as he may not know what to do if something happened to her. Ra then asks the gang if the clue they found earlier was just a set up. Now that they think about it, the kids rush to the interior hall to the front door. To their surprise, the door is still ghost proof and locked. The crockadile hobo shows up still asking for some change. Ra in a scared situation, has to give the hobo one of his egyptian amulets. The hobo then leaves with the amulet. After few seconds of silence, the tv starts rumbeling. A huge green tentacle with eyes on the tip comes out of the screen. Mantha recognizes the tentacle from her recurring nightmare (not in a good way). The tentacle grabs Wolfie by the ancle and drags him as it goes under the couch. Spooky realizes that he, Casper, Ra, and Mantha are the only ones left. They run upstairs for shelter. Spooky tells the gang that he knows where to hide, his secret room. The gang rush to a seemingly dead end, but Spooky raises the chandelere's middle part and pulls it toward him. A secret passage appears from next to the bookcase, and the kids enter before the tentacle could notice. While inside Spooky's room, Casper listens on the exit to see if the tentacle has lost them. Ra panics as there is no way out and their trapped, only to calm down when the others shout his name. That caused the tentacle to hear them and start tearing the secret passage. With no other way to deal with the situation, Spooky announces that their taking his escape pod. Spooky reveals his escape pod to his cousin and friends as a rocket built for four. The tentacle breaks down the door as it sees the kids looking terrorfied. Spooky tells them that theres no time to stare in terror or test the escape pod as they have to leave the manor now. Upon hearing the word "test", Mantha tells the gang that things that connects to one another (Kibosh sending them to the manor, the movie, their fears, Pearl's dissapearance). The zombie then aims the escape pod at the tentacle and launches it. The pod grabs the very tip of the monster and crashes into a wall with latex shaping like the tentacle, revealing to the gang that it was just a costume. The unmasking revealed that Pearl and Jimmy are the tentacle. It is then that the crockadile hobo shows up, takes of the costume revealing himself to be Kibosh. Mantha exclaims that it looks like they found their poltergeist. Kibosh reveals that the whole experience was just a test to see if the students can handle their own fears. He orginally planned to have Casper, Ra, Mantha, and Wolfie experience it at the school untill Pearl comes to him saying that she has a better idea. This makes the gang realize that Pearl had planned this. Casper then asks for an explanation for being involved in this. Pearl finally comes clean as the whole idea was her "revenge". Everyone is confused by what she said. Pearl in tears explains that Spooky thought that it would be fun to scare her before scareing a "fleshie" because she's less experienced than him. She mentions that Spooky's antics will be enough to drive her crazy. A flashback shows Spooky surprising "Poil" with a face by coming out of nowhere. Then Spooky pushing her into a ghost proof container where it is dark and scary inside. And most recently he disguised himself as the creature catcher with a vacube cleaner while sneaking up on Pearl at night. That is when she decided to beat Spooky at his own game by going to Kibosh for her revenge plan. Pearl also explains that she and Kibosh used the Eternity Clock to make it look like Jimmy vanished into thin air durring a power outage, place random objects into Casper's room, and setting up the clues. Kibosh also use ghost repellant on all the walls in the manor while setting up the clues, and cut the phone lines. Pearl even stole the clock from the interior hall before she showed up at the kitchen earlier. Kibosh even had Jimmy play as the silver suit of armor, and the green ghost played as dark Casper. Pearl was worried that the kids will find out about her involvement so she has to fall behind before finding Casper facing his fear. She did it all just to teach her boyfriend a lesson. Kibosh reveal the Ghostly Trio in a vacube cleaner by setting to reverse, and Wolfie was put in a ghost proof container he stole earlier. Casper is relieved to see that his uncles are okay, but guesses that Pearl bribed Jimmy into helping her with the poltergesit test. Jimmy explains that Spooky has been scaring him too, and asks why he can't get even with him. After hearing Pearl's story, Spooky confronts her for a talk. Spooky apologizes for doing all those tricks on her and admits that this whole part was his fault. He then asks for forgiveness, which Pearl does in tears from hearing his apology. Spooky then decides to take Pearl out for lunch tommarow just to make it up to her. Casper and friends decide to go back to sleep after the whole experience. Wolfie follows as he is still a little traumatized from being kidnapped. Fatso asks Kibosh what he'll do with the other part of the test. Kibosh answers that he already planned it for the school. We then see Thatch running from giant spiders with Alder & Dash crying over a rock monster they have to carve. The end. Category:Fan Episodes